I've Never Felt This Way Before
by GamerGirlXX
Summary: A 28 year old girl falls into the underground after leaving her house. She meets monsters from the undergorund and meets someone she can't get her mind off of.
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark day, the clouds were all around, no light to brighten this dark day. I sighed as I heard static from the background. My TV hasn't worked for ages.

The next day I went to the store and tried to get some food that was cheap. When I got back home I just sat down and thought about my life. How it wasn't very good. I decided to go out for a walk and get some coffee.

I couldn't take it anymore. I went to my closet and got my backpack. I filled it was clothes, my phone, a charger, and my grandmother's heart necklace she gave me, and ran downstairs. I left through the backdoor, and decided to start walking.

I walked throughout town, lurking where people couldn't see me. While walking, I saw a paper on the found about Mt. Ebott. "The place of no return _..._ " " _Hmm_." I thought. Well, I guess that's my best option. I didn't know what awaited me, but I was willing to do whatever I could to get away from all of this.

"H-huh, i-it's kind-da chilly up h-here, huh-h?" I said, adjusting my short sleeved shirt. "I-I, wish I had a b-better shirt on-n!" I said a little louder. I was looking up at the sky, it was still dark. It started to rain. "OH COME ON!" I screamed at the effect of how horrible things were turning out. "WHY DO SO MANY BAD THINGS HAPPEN TO ME!?" I said at the same volume. I wanted to cry. That's when I finally got to flat ground. "O-oh thank g-god..." I said, with a sigh of relief.

When I looked down, I saw a huge gaping hole, with vines at the edge, which if you had bad sight, would be non-visible. I looked looked at my phone, I had no signal. I decided to put it back from the falling of rain. I took a deep breath and jumped in the hole, knowing I'd fall to her death.

My eyes filled with water, as I braced for impact. With a thud, I screamed ow as I looked up. I was so confused at the fact that I was alive. It was a pretty long fall. I was in a black room with a bed of flowers. It made my stomach hurt.

I quietly walked into the room in front of me, trying not to disturb anything awaiting for me. That's when a little flower popped out of the ground, causing me to jump in surprise. "Hi! I'm Flowey the flowe-" He was cut off as I jumped over him, nearly crushing him, as I ran into the next room, heart thumping. I came across a room with buttons and a lever, stepping on random buttons and pushing the lever until it finally worked. I didn't have time for this. So every puzzle with spikes, I took a chance at death and jumped over them. I just tried to run through the one with a floor of spikes. I kept seeing monsters, but kept fleeing from them immediately, whether they liked it or not.

After that, I came across a really cute, warm looking house. It, actually filled my with hope, peace, love, and determination. I had never felt like that before. I stood there, taking in all the beautiful decor. "Oh! Hello there!" I heard a warm voice behind me. It was so lovely. I looked behind myself and saw a tall, goat looking monster. I paused to take in all of the information that has just been thrown at me. "Um, are you ok?" The monster says, in a warming voice. "Um, h-hello, Ma'am." I didn't know what to do. "M-my name's Anna..." I said shyly.

"Hello! My name is TORIEL. I am the keeper of the RUINS! I see you've already made it here, good for you! I wish I saw you sooner, I would have made you some pie..." That actually sounded pretty good right now. "I'm sorry ma'am. I was scared. I kept seeing weird creatures and I didn't know what to do." I said, sadly. "Don't worry, I am not mad! Though, you should ask before walking into someone's house!" She said, and giggled. "I'm really sorry." "No-no! I-it is fine!" She said, trying to make me feel better. I wore a confused face, because no one had ever done that before. "Oh dear." She said, as she gave me a hug.

"I have a surprise for you anyways!" She said. "Huh?" I say confused "Come this way!" She said, walking to the right. I decided to follow her as soon as I realized what was going on.

As I walked up to her, I took her hand and she led me to a bedroom. It was cute and small. We walk into the room and there is a small but cute bed. "You can share a bed with Frisk!" She tells me, excitedly. Another person? "Seems a bit small... maybe I could sleep on the couch, I don't want to take away their comfortability. "I told her. "Nonsense! You should have a nice comfy bed!" "Don't worry, I've dealt with worse!" I said in the most joking way possible. "Oh, ok." *Thump Thump Thump* "Oh! Looks like Frisk is home!" She shouted with glee, as another human walked up from the basement. She seemed my age. Hmm. "Oh! Hello!" The girl said. "My name's Frisk, it's a pleasure to meet you!" She said. "Oh! H-hello to you too! I'm Anna!"

She was dressed up in a pinkish - purplish coat with fur on the hood, with purply pants, and a pink hat. "Oh goodness! I never realized what your clothes are! Come here, you should be freezing!" She said, running down the hall. "Don't worry. She might be a little protective, but she's very nice." Frisk tells me as I walk down the hall. Toriel runs down the hall with a nice red, black, and white outfit, it looked cozy for the winter time.

"Here, put it on." She said, gesturing to the outfit. She handed me the outfit and I went into Frisk's bedroom to change.

I came out of the room wearing the outfit. " _Wow! This is more comfy than I thought it would be._ " When they saw me they both shouted with glee at how nice I looked. "Oh, my, GOD! You look AMAZING!" Frisk shouted. They hugged me and I almost started to cry again.

"Hey! You should meet my friends! I bet they would lo- I mean LIKE to meet you!" She said. "Why did you cut yourself off?" "Hmm?" "Well, it seemed like you were going to say love, but you cut yourself off to say "like"." "Oh, well, LOVE isn't a very nice word down here. It means LEVEL OF VIOLENCE, so, we don't say LOVE much down here. But, if it's really important, we will say it. So, how about it, wanna take a look around?" "Sure!" I say to her in response and we rush downstairs through the basement and out the two sets of doors. Man! She sure does have a huge house!


	2. Chapter 2

It was a dark day, the clouds were all around, no light to brighten this dark day. I sighed as I heard static from the background. My TV hasn't worked for ages.

The next day I went to the store and tried to get some food that was cheap. When I got back home I just sat down and thought about my life. How it wasn't very good. I decided to go out for a walk and get some coffee.

I couldn't take it anymore. I went to my closet and got my backpack. I filled it was clothes, my phone, a charger, and my grandmother's heart necklace she gave me, and ran downstairs. I left through the backdoor, and decided to start walking.

I walked throughout town, lurking where people couldn't see me. While walking, I saw a paper on the found about Mt. Ebott. "The place of no return _..._ " " _Hmm_." I thought. Well, I guess that's my best option. I didn't know what awaited me, but I was willing to do whatever I could to get away from all of this.

"H-huh, i-it's kind-da chilly up h-here, huh-h?" I said, adjusting my short sleeved shirt. "I-I, wish I had a b-better shirt on-n!" I said a little louder. I was looking up at the sky, it was still dark. It started to rain. "OH COME ON!" I screamed at the effect of how horrible things were turning out. "WHY DO SO MANY BAD THINGS HAPPEN TO ME!?" I said at the same volume. I wanted to cry. That's when I finally got to flat ground. "O-oh thank g-god..." I said, with a sigh of relief.

When I looked down, I saw a huge gaping hole, with vines at the edge, which if you had bad sight, would be non-visible. I looked looked at my phone, I had no signal. I decided to put it back from the falling of rain. I took a deep breath and jumped in the hole, knowing I'd fall to her death.

My eyes filled with water, as I braced for impact. With a thud, I screamed ow as I looked up. I was so confused at the fact that I was alive. It was a pretty long fall. I was in a black room with a bed of flowers. It made my stomach hurt.

I quietly walked into the room in front of me, trying not to disturb anything awaiting for me. That's when a little flower popped out of the ground, causing me to jump in surprise. "Hi! I'm Flowey the flowe-" He was cut off as I jumped over him, nearly crushing him, as I ran into the next room, heart thumping. I came across a room with buttons and a lever, stepping on random buttons and pushing the lever until it finally worked. I didn't have time for this. So every puzzle with spikes, I took a chance at death and jumped over them. I just tried to run through the one with a floor of spikes. I kept seeing monsters, but kept fleeing from them immediately, whether they liked it or not.

After that, I came across a really cute, warm looking house. It, actually filled my with hope, peace, love, and determination. I had never felt like that before. I stood there, taking in all the beautiful decor. "Oh! Hello there!" I heard a warm voice behind me. It was so lovely. I looked behind myself and saw a tall, goat looking monster. I paused to take in all of the information that has just been thrown at me. "Um, are you ok?" The monster says, in a warming voice. "Um, h-hello, Ma'am." I didn't know what to do. "M-my name's Anna..." I said shyly.

"Hello! My name is TORIEL. I am the keeper of the RUINS! I see you've already made it here, good for you! I wish I saw you sooner, I would have made you some pie..." That actually sounded pretty good right now. "I'm sorry ma'am. I was scared. I kept seeing weird creatures and I didn't know what to do." I said, sadly. "Don't worry, I am not mad! Though, you should ask before walking into someone's house!" She said, and giggled. "I'm really sorry." "No-no! I-it is fine!" She said, trying to make me feel better. I wore a confused face, because no one had ever done that before. "Oh dear." She said, as she gave me a hug.

"I have a surprise for you anyways!" She said. "Huh?" I say confused "Come this way!" She said, walking to the right. I decided to follow her as soon as I realized what was going on.

As I walked up to her, I took her hand and she led me to a bedroom. It was cute and small. We walk into the room and there is a small but cute bed. "You can share a bed with Frisk!" She tells me, excitedly. Another person? "Seems a bit small... maybe I could sleep on the couch, I don't want to take away their comfortability. "I told her. "Nonsense! You should have a nice comfy bed!" "Don't worry, I've dealt with worse!" I said in the most joking way possible. "Oh, ok." *Thump Thump Thump* "Oh! Looks like Frisk is home!" She shouted with glee, as another human walked up from the basement. She seemed my age. Hmm. "Oh! Hello!" The girl said. "My name's Frisk, it's a pleasure to meet you!" She said. "Oh! H-hello to you too! I'm Anna!"

She was dressed up in a pinkish - purplish coat with fur on the hood, with purply pants, and a pink hat. "Oh goodness! I never realized what your clothes are! Come here, you should be freezing!" She said, running down the hall. "Don't worry. She might be a little protective, but she's very nice." Frisk tells me as I walk down the hall. Toriel runs down the hall with a nice red, black, and white outfit, it looked cozy for the winter time.

"Here, put it on." She said, gesturing to the outfit. She handed me the outfit and I went into Frisk's bedroom to change.

I came out of the room wearing the outfit. " _Wow! This is more comfy than I thought it would be._ " When they saw me they both shouted with glee at how nice I looked. "Oh, my, GOD! You look AMAZING!" Frisk shouted. They hugged me and I almost started to cry again.

"Hey! You should meet my friends! I bet they would lo- I mean LIKE to meet you!" She said. "Why did you cut yourself off?" "Hmm?" "Well, it seemed like you were going to say love, but you cut yourself off to say "like"." "Oh, well, LOVE isn't a very nice word down here. It means LEVEL OF VIOLENCE, so, we don't say LOVE much down here. But, if it's really important, we will say it. So, how about it, wanna take a look around?" "Sure!" I say to her in response and we rush downstairs through the basement and out the two sets of doors. Man! She sure does have a huge house!


End file.
